


Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Can You Feel The Love Tonight, Episode: s06e08 A Wedding, Fluff, M/M, Valentines, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone at the wedding can tell just how much Kurt and Blaine love each other.</p><p>Written for the Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #13: Can You Feel The Love Tonight by Elton John
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/139245204600/can-you-feel-the-love-tonight

“My son is married,” was Burt’s first thought after he stepped to the side and let Brittany and Santana and Kurt and Blaine kiss. He had been the only one who had been warned about what was going to happen before the wedding, but it still hadn’t quite hit him until after he watched his son kiss his husband for the first time. 

Burt managed to steal Kurt away from Blaine to congratulate him and have one father/son dance with him, but the rest of the reception, Burt spent watching Kurt and Blaine now that they were married. He had witnessed them as boyfriends and as fiancés before, and even exes, but the first time watching them has husbands was different for some reason. 

He watched them as they sat at their table eating their dinner. He saw how they were just sitting close together and constantly touching in some way, usually hands held tightly together between them. He watched as Blaine would sneak a bite off of Kurt’s plate and vice versa and sighed at the love-struck look on his son’s face.

He watched as Kurt and Blaine held each other close on the dance floor. He recognized the look that was on his son’s face. There had been a similar look on his own face at both of his weddings. It was as if Blaine was the only person in the world to Kurt, and something about seeing that look on Kurt’s face gave Burt a bittersweet feeling. 

Towards the end of the reception as the party was slowing down, Burt saw Kurt approaching him. 

“You’re not mad, are you?” Kurt asked when he reached his father.

“Why would I be mad?” Burt asked incredulously.

“Because Blaine and I got married last minute after only getting back together a week ago. Because I’m barely in my 20s and I’m married.”

Burt laughed. “Kurt, I’m not mad. I was a little shocked at first because this might be one of the most irrational things you’ve ever done, but the longer I watch the two of you, the more rational it becomes. I told you on that car ride to Dalton the day Blaine first proposed that being married isn’t easy, and it’s not. But it’s always easier to get through the hard stuff with your best friend and soulmate by your side than it is alone. Anyone here, even though you don’t know half the people here, can tell that you and Blaine love each other more than life itself. All they have to do is watch you two for five minutes.”

Kurt smiled at his father. “Thanks Dad.”

Burt smiled back at Kurt. “Anytime, kid.” Then, he noticed Blaine in the background just standing there looking over at him and Kurt. “Now, you should probably go back over there to your husband. He looks a little lost without you over there.” 

Kurt turned around and chuckled lightly. “He does. Love you, Dad.”

“Love you, too, son.”

Burt watched as Kurt took off in Blaine’s direction, and didn’t even notice Carole come up beside him. 

“You okay?” Carole asked, linking her arm with Burt’s.

“My son is married,” Burt said calmly.

“Yep. He certainly is.” Carole remained silent for a moment or so, listening to the song that one of the glee kids was singing. “Hey Burt, listen to the song,” she whispered once she realized what the song was.

“Can you feel the love tonight?” he heard one of Kurt’s students sing.

“Yes. I most definitely can,” Burt said confidently, answering the question the song asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/139245204600/can-you-feel-the-love-tonight


End file.
